


合影

by icandrivecar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lionel Messi - Freeform, M/M, paulo dybala - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrivecar/pseuds/icandrivecar





	合影

训练结束了。分组对抗的结果是…嗯，迪巴拉那组输了。梅西是自由人，一般训练结束之后的合影他都不会参加，自由人嘛，要是拍照就哪组都有他，这就有点说不过去了。但是挨不过队友的邀请，也省得“梅西疑似与队友不和”又成为媒体头条，也跟着拍了照片。

从淋浴间出来，迪巴拉已经不在更衣室了。梅西径直回到房间，打开门就是一个黏糊糊的拥抱。迪巴拉闻到梅西身上和自己一样的沐浴露的味道，又把他抱紧了点，把头埋到梅西的颈窝里，失落得像只丢了玩具的大狗。胡子蹭到迪巴拉的耳朵有点痒，不过也不只有耳朵痒痒的。

“你今天都没跟我传球。”委屈。

“那是马丁内斯盯你盯得太紧了。”梅西回抱住他，一只手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“而且你还和他们拍了合影。”

“我跟你的合影也不少啊。”

“可是你又不让我发出去…”迪巴拉更委屈了。梅西知道这种关系一旦公布于众是什么后果，坚决地否定了迪巴拉公开的提议，因此，即使他们两个在一起的时间不短了，依然要装作仅仅是队友的关系。迪巴拉知道梅西的意思，也没有接着往下说，

“你是不是踢完了委内瑞拉就要走了？”

“嗯。”梅西低头亲了亲迪巴拉的耳朵。

“那今天是最后一节训练课了？”

“对。”

“可是我还想和你同时在场上…我们可以配合着二过一，我们可以互相做球，我可以给你助攻…好不容易见你一次，你就这么走了。”

“没关系，等球队放假我去找你。”

“哪有假啊…”声音闷闷的，梅西知道这次友谊赛迪巴拉期待了很久，希望能找出来两人配合的方法。但是这些安排也不是自己一个人能决定的，只能无言拥抱着自己的爱人。

“你耻骨疼了？我今天看到你高抬腿了。”

“不用担心，只是很轻微的疼。”

“让我看看。”说着就上手拉他的裤子。

“是伤到骨头，你用眼睛看不出来的。”梅西没动。

“那你也让我看看。”皱眉。

梅西拿他没办法，走到床边，脱掉裤子，带着下面的平角内裤一起被拉下来，迪巴拉走过去，蜷起梅西的一条腿，在腹股沟来回看了看，没青没紫，确实是看不出来什么。

也不对，什么都看见了。你喜欢的人就这么下半身光溜溜躺在你跟前抬着腿，你能不多看一眼？迪巴拉一直觉得按照梅西的尺寸，做下面那个有点浪费资源了。如果对象是梅西的话，那自己也可以当被操的那个的…哎，想多了，一抬头就看见梅西似笑非笑地盯着他看，迪巴拉有点尴尬的咳嗽了一声。

“嗯…好像是看不出来什么。”

梅西就笑，也不说话。

“真不疼了？”

“不疼了。”

“那能做吗？”迪巴拉觉得自己真的笨极了，这是什么蠢问题？好像自己没有别的事关心了一样。

梅西愣了一下，然后笑容更大了。他伸手把迪巴拉拉近自己，然后用实际行动回答他，可以。

亲吻，热烈的亲吻，又或者说是啃咬。两个人互相拉扯着对方的衣服，皮肤也被情欲染得粉红，迪巴拉伏在梅西的身上，手顺着肩膀往下滑，挑逗着胸前的敏感点，等一边的圆粒硬挺起来，又划到另一边，最后摸到两人胯间，没有布料的阻挡使得两根器官蹭在一起，迪巴拉用手同时撸动着他们，房间里一时只剩下浓重的呼吸声。

就在两个人都渐入佳境的时候那只手突然抽走了，迪巴拉趴在梅西身上，一下一下啄着他的脖颈。

“我也想要你的合影。”

“嗯，做完我们就拍。”

“如果你传球给我，我可以踢进的。所以输了你也有责任。”

“嗯，都、怪我。”带来快慰的手一下子收了回去，梅西不得不自力更生，胡乱揉搓着两人靠在一起的性器。

“那你要怎么补偿我？”

“做、做完之后都…”

“可我现在就想跟你合影。”

“嗯…嗯…”

迪巴拉也忍不住了。往常这种事都是他来做，什么时候轮到梅西动手帮他过。略微粗糙的手指就那么毫无技巧可言地套弄着两个人的敏感部位——其实还不如不动手，欲望不仅没纾解反而更加强烈了。迪巴拉向下，啃咬梅西胸前的肉粒，同时按下手机屏幕，也不管拍没拍到自己，就把手机扔一边去了。

“Paulo、Paulo…”

“嗯…给你，就给你了。”

迪巴拉跪坐在梅西两腿之间，从床头柜摸出来一个安全套，撕开戴上。又挤了点润滑油到手上，涂在梅西的身下。沾了润滑油的手指探进那条秘密的甬道，两根、三根。抽出手指来，扶着梅西把他的腿折成M字让他自己抱住。再把自己的身体慢慢挤进洞口，去探索更深处的宝藏。迪巴拉知道梅西的前列腺在哪，有时候在床上比在球场上更容易有默契。肉体的撞击声，两个男人的粗喘声，偶尔还夹杂着几句呻吟和几句粗话充满了整个房间。梅西的双手因为抱着自己的腿而无法抚慰自己身下的器官，所以这次他完全被前列腺的刺激带上了高潮。射出的精水有的溅到了迪巴拉的身上，有的顺着身体流到肚子上。迪巴拉加快了速度，就在梅西无意识的哼声中达到了顶点。

高潮时刻的梅西皱着眉，双眼迷蒙，却又好像他眼里只有你，仿佛你就是他在大海中沉浮时候抓紧的浮木，是他唯一的依靠，好像你做的一切都是被允许的，都是会被原谅的。迪巴拉觉得这是属于他一个人的、最好的嘉奖，他甚至愿意为此付出所有。他喜欢面对面的体位，他不想错过爱人脸上的每一个微表情，他会在梅西皱起的眉心落下一枚虔诚的吻——即使他们的身体还连在一起。

两个人喘着粗气，拥抱着，体会高潮的爽慰。等到梅西脑子渐渐清明，就想起来刚才拍过什么东西。  
“给我看看你拍的。”

迪巴拉怕他删掉，自己好不容易拍的呢。“没拍呀。”

梅西不说话了，迪巴拉把头埋在他的颈窝里不抬头，他知道梅西一定盯着自己看，嘟囔了两句，梅西也没听清。身上的小动物抬起头来，从被子的某一角摸出来手机，点点划划，翻出来了刚刚的合影。

是从梅西的左肩往右下方拍的，左边的乳头离的很近，手机的对焦也对准这红色的乳首，远一点的地方是啃噬着另外一边的迪巴拉，刘海垂下来，看不清人脸。整张照片没有露出来纹身、没有别的部位，就连人脸也看不清。迪巴拉满意的不行，这样的照片就算发出去也没人会想到他们两个的身上吧？所以应该不用删掉？

“你不要留这样的照片，万一手机丢了，带来的麻烦很难解决。你想合影我们可以去拍别的，这张删掉。”就要按下删除键，迪巴拉马上用手挡住屏幕，“可是这根本认不出来你和我，这张图我不发出去的，手机我也不会弄丢的。我买个手机绳每天挂脖子里好不好？”

梅西没说话，迪巴拉又把头埋下去，“我在都灵很想很想你，都等了好久了，也没能跟你练好配合，你不给我传球就算了，还跟别人合影，你还把手搭到他们身上…就一场比赛之后就走，拍张照片还让我删掉，”把手机塞回梅西手里，“你删吧删吧，就让我当天下第一可怜人，没人跟我传球，没人跟我配合，没人跟我合影，就连在床上辛苦付出也没有奖励…”

这都哪跟哪呀，梅西哭笑不得，迪巴拉知道怎样让自己心软，难得见一面，自己也愿意哄着他。“行了行了，没有下一次了。”

迪巴拉立即抬起头来，哪还有半点刚才委屈的模样，又怕面前的人反悔，从他手里抽出来手机，在梅西的下巴上啄了一下，皱了皱鼻子，胡碴扎得他有点痒。

“我最爱leo了！”

后来，这张合影陪伴他在都灵度过了一个又一个难捱的长夜，见证了一次又一次克制的呻吟。不过那就是别的故事啦。


End file.
